happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theories and Speculations
This is a list of unexplained theories about characters. Though most of the happenings are caused for Black Comedy, it leaves unexplained answers. Cuddles *In the Cuddles Smoochie, Cuddles appears to be allergic to carrots (he eats one then suffocates). But in A Bit of a Pickle, he is seen with carrots in his grocery bag. However, it has not been revealed as to whether or not he is allergic. Perhaps Cuddles died from choking on the carrot and not from an allergic reaction. Giggles *Her broken leg in Helping Helps is unexplained. Toothy *In Mime and Mime Again, he is in the hospital in a body cast, though it is unknown how he got injured. His tail is also missing (probably as a goof or it was cut off during the accident). *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Toothy is allergic to bee stings (he is stung in the eye and it gets swoolen). However in Aw Shucks!, he gets stung by a swarm and did not have an allergic reaction. Perhaps those were wasps instead? *It is unknown how Toothy got the evil book in Read 'em and Weep. Lumpy *It is unknown how Lumpy gets his jobs, considering his low intelligence. *In Every Litter Bit Hurts he had hooves. Later in Wipe Out he has toes. *In Concrete Solution, Lumpy has blue eyes. Later in Wishy Washy, his eyes are green. *In Snow Place to Go it is unknown where he went when he walked away. Petunia *She seems to have a crush on Handy. *It is unknown whether or not she died in House Warming. *She may have a crush on Mime. Handy *It is unknown how Handy lost his arms. Also, it is unknown how other characters regenerate their body parts while Handy's arms remain amputated. *He seems to have a crush on Petunia. Splendid *He seems to have been created as a tribute to Superman. *His origins are unknown, though it seems more of an alien origin. Flaky *Her unseen death in Happy Trails part 2: Jumping the Shark remains a mystery. There are many theories about how she was killed. Nutty *It is unknown why he is seen at a butcher shop in A Change of Heart when he is normally seen at a candy store. *Nutty has a small brain in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Later in Swelter Skelter, his brain is larger. Flippy *Although it is said that he lost his PTSD in Double Whammy Pt. 2, he is seen with it again later in On My Mind. Although, he didn't flip-out in "Without a Hitch", only in Flaky's imagination. Did the events in the Love Bite take place before Double Whammy? The Mole *The cause of The Mole's blindness is unknown, though he may have been born blind like natural moles. *It is unknown how The Mole get his jobs, considering his blindness. *The Moles' face (apart from his nose and mole) has never been revealed. Disco Bear *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear was still able to see The Mole cutting his hair even after cutting off his own eyes. Russell *He has unexplained amputated legs, a damaged eye and a hook. As with Handy, he did not regenerate his lost body parts like most characters do. *In the episode "Snow Place to Go", Russell wasn't captaining the ship even though he clearly has more experience than Lumpy. He also didn't captain the ship in Idol Curiosity, but was mopping the deck. Mime *It seems he is mute but he is able to make noises. *How does Mime stay silent when he dies? *He may have a crush on Petunia. Lifty & Shifty * Sniffles *Sniffles keeps trying to eat the same group of ants, even after all the torture they put him through. *It is unknown what happened to Prehistoric Sniffles. Perhaps he died along with the dinosaurs? Pop & Cub *It is unknown what happened to Pop's wife/Cub's Mother. Cro-Marmot *How does Cro-Marmot move and do things when he is frozen? *It is unknown whether or not he died in Class Act, Concrete Solution, and Wrath of Con. Lammy & Mr. Pickles *Is Mr. Pickles alive and framing Lammy for his crimes, or is Lammy hallucinating? Truffles *Truffles has not been technically introduced (aside from cameos), so his character is unknown. Though judging by his clothing, he may be a sailor. Images of him also show that he may be grumpy, rude, or snotty. *As of now, it is unknown what Mondo will do with Truffles. It is possible he may be introduced as a character in a starring or featuring role of a future episode. Miscellaneous *It is unknown how characters reincarnate after death (apart from the fact that they are in a cartoon). Some hints may be provided in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles kept reversing time to fix flaws. It is possible that Sniffles' time warps are responsible, as the merry-go-round scene from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is seen in the episode. *The age group of most characters (with exceptions for Pop, Cub, Lumpy, Handy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Disco Bear) seems to change in various episodes. Many characters have been portrayed as kids, teenagers, or adults in different episodes. *How The Giant Squid got into Sniffles' house in Doggone It is unknown. *It is unknown what happened to the father of the Ant family. Theories say he could have died from war, natural causes, or was eaten by Sniffles prior to the show. *Mouse Ka-Boom has unexplained deafness. *Characters' homes change throughout the series. *It is currently unknown whether or not humans do/did exist in the HTF world. However, there is proof that they might had. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Controversy Category:Lists Category:Lists